My Wedding Day
by MadameChocolat
Summary: COMPLETE. This is a story I have had on my mind for a while. It is Exactly what the title says it is. Please read to see, who is getting married. I love comments of all kinds, so please read and review.


1Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam boys or there little friends, I simply enjoy making them dance for my amusment.

Note: This is a story that I just couldn't get out of my head. I hope you like it, and please read and review.I would love to here your comments. Even the flames. It would really help me along with my writting. Please enjoy!

* * *

I stared in the mirror almost not believing the person staring back was me. Small perfectly shaped hands, manicured to perfection. Moving up to the graceful curve of the wrist and forearm. To the smooth slightly rounded shoulder and graceful neck. On that I were a diamond and pearl embedded choker. The same one my mother wore on her wedding day, my something old. Then comes my face, a small full mouth painted a vibrant red, making my lips look sensual and inviting.. A small button nose that seem to fit perfectly on my face. Two big almond shaped eyes, fringed with lashes so thick and long they almost seem unreal. Like the way this day feels to me, so unreal. My eyes are lined with kohl to make the seem sultry, bigger then what they are. My hair that normally reaches my navel, is pulled in to an elegant bun held in place by a carved jade clip given to me by a close friend, my something new. Soft loose ringlets frame my face and the nape of neck to soften my normally serious face, and wrapped securely around the bun is a ribbon beautifully embroidered, a gentle baby blue in color. Made by my own Poopa's hands, I wish he could be here today, because right know I feel I need him the most. Even my hair is decorated with pearls and diamonds.

Next comes my dress, and what a dress it is. Pure white trimmed with gold. Silk that came straight from china, the best they could find. On it were swirling pattern of silver lotus patterns and a beautiful dragon in gold. When I moved they seemed to jump play, as if they were real. It went down to the floor, covering my small feet that were covered in silk slippers, also decorated in silver and gold patterns. The dress was cut low baring the top of my shoulders and throat. The top lined with diamonds that had been sawn in the fabric. Lace covered sleeves came down to fingers covering them to the second knuckle. My torso wrapped snugly in silk all the way down to the waist, were it flows in to a full many layered skirt. That is also coved in diamonds and pearls. The dress for lack of better words, is breath taking. Women all over would be jealous of it, it's as almost if it's something out of a fantasy. A fairytale wedding. But what people tell me is that I am the one that makes the dress perfect. That with out me it would just be a another beautiful dress. I am the one that makes it come to life, that makes it seem perfect. I would smile softly and bow my head humbly Though truthfully, I am not so sure I believe them, people can be to kind. But looking in this full size mirror I see a breath taking person in a stunning dress of pure white. Is that me, it couldn't be. They were just too perfect and delicate looking to be me. There skin seemed to glow in the soft candle light, making it look so soft and warm. I feel like I am watching this from above, and experiencing this first hand. Reality seems to have completely flown out the window. The wedding party's voices seem to float out in the distance. Melting in with the noise of the church organ, that was just beginning to warm up. Then I land with a thump, my heart beating wildly against my ribs. "The wedding has begone" some faceless person says somewhere to left. Hands from every angel grab me gently and usher me toward the door. All the while whispering words of encouragement in my ear. I'm trembling like a leaf.

Hilde is standing by the large double doors that I am to walk through in a moment. Her eyes brim with tears when she sees me. It takes her a moment before she speak can and when she does it's in a gentle voice.

"You look amazing." she whispers as if any loud noise would scare me, and honestly right now I think it would have. She swiftly walks toward me and kisses my cheek, wearing a smile that could match Duo's . I offer her a shaky smile, but it doesn't matter she is smiling enough for the both of us. Beyond her I can see the man I had asked to walk me down the aisle. It was a tough decision to make, and everyone had asked me repeatedly why I choose him of all people. Even he had asked me why I had chosen him, considering that our relationship was rocky at best. But despite everything I wanted him to give me away, for him to know that even though we may disagree and argue frequently that I care deeply for him, all ways have and always will. I love him and there was no changing that.

Duo Maxwell stood in a black tailored suit and vest, looking handsome and elegant in his own way. His long rope of chestnut hair only half braided at my request. In stead of his normal jaw breaking grin that, like the sun could blind you if you looked directly into it, was gone. Replaced with a soft smile that made is amethyst eyes twinkle, making him look mature. I like that look on him, then again I always liked his smile. All 28 of them. Wordlessly he extends his arm to me and I take it. I feel very calm now, like I can do this. Duo always made me feel like that, all my adoptive brothers and sisters did. They could make me feel like I can take on the world with one smile. Behind the doors the organ begins the wedding march, and I can hear the clamber of feet as everyone in the large church stands. All of them waiting for me to make my grand entrance. It makes my falter a step, Duo turns to look at me worriedly and I look away. Slowly taking deep breaths to calm my self, forcing my nausea down. The whole wedding party is staring now. I noticeably straighten by back and crick my neck, a small smirk forming on my painted lips. Making Duo laugh loudly and everyone else sigh and give there own relived laughter. I'm ready.

When the doors open there is literally an intake of breath. Camera men seem to falter, women squealed in delight as the men stared seeming forgetting to breath. Hey, I guess I am breath taking. Then suddenly the crowd gets over there shock and begins to take pictures frantically, I even got a little round of applause. Down the long aisle in a traditional chinese male chenogasm is my future husband. My goodness is he beautiful, standing there in all his glory. A bright smile on his normally stoic face. I smile back, and the audience coos. It feels like for ever until I get to him, and when I do Duo gently lets go of my arm and kisses me on my temple. I watch him as he moves to stand next to Heero, Trowa, and Quatra. I smile at them all and Trowa winked, as Quatra blushed staring at me up and down with obvious awe. Slowly I let me eyes fall on my future husband, a warm glow seems to coming from him. He smiles at me with a love I never thought was possible. His hair pulled back in a lose pony tail. I barley hear the preacher begin to talk. Only when my husbands deep baritone begins to recite or vows do I zoom back in. When he's done I begin mine, the whole time everyone in the church is murmuring there appreciation. We repeat the last part of the speech, eyes never leaving each other. When it was time for us to kiss, it was so full of so much passion and love it could knock you on the floor. It was chaste though, we are in a church you know. The loud burst of applause brings us back to reality. Duo and Quatra are literally dancing around us, laughing and applauding loudly. Hilde is crying on Dorothy's shoulder, and Relena is clapping next to Zechs and Une. Trowa and Heero are smiling so hard I think there faces hurt, but nobody is smiling harder then me. My new husband is next to me, arm around my waist, looking at me and noone else. Unshed tears making his eyes twinkle, and mouths 4 simple words that I can never get enough of.

"I love You Wufei. "

Note: How was that for a surprise ending. Take it Chives!

DestineysMistake: I am very much aware of my spelling and grammatical errors. Please try to enjoy any way.

Chives:stops dancing on authoress head and cackling insanely and faces readers Please read and review.


End file.
